


En Garde, Milady

by LadyLustful



Series: Things that never happened in Star Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Leia Organa, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Sith Leia Organa, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Crackship: Old Leia/Count Dooku.Premise: Leia pulls an Old Spock and travels back to the clone wars. Once there, she decides to get rid of the emperor before he is emperor, and maybe take out Vader too.  She doesn't count on falling in love with a Sith lord.
Relationships: Dooku & Leia Organa, Leia Organa/Dooku, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Old Leia/Dooku
Series: Things that never happened in Star Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	En Garde, Milady

It is two weeks after the worst day of her life that she is suddenly brought back to the past, before even her own birth.

She flies right through the blockade, marches up to Count Dooku and explains: „I am here to kill the Chancellor and Skywalker. But mostly the Chancellor. Can you help me?”  
The force is strong with her, almost as strong as with the Chosen One, and for a moment, he feels blinded by her presence.  
  
She hesitates for a moment on how to introduce herself. She has a claim to the names Naberrie, Organa, Antilles or Skywalker, but they are all too recognisable in this time. Vader, as such, does not exist yet but she would sooner burn than claim any kinship to him.  
"Leia Solo", she says. The name feels right, and seems fitting - it does mean "Alone" in Old Correllian.  
  
„You are not a Sith yet. And you were never a Jedi?”  
„I was a mother, a daughter, a sister and a wife”, she explains, glass of Dooku's too expensive wine in her hand. „My parents died. My husband died. My son fell and betrayed me. My brother left me. Vengeance is all I have left.”  
„I left the Jedi when my Padawan died. I couldn't stay impassive as the Code would order. I have uncovered the man behind his death but cannot yet act against him.”  
"Chancellor Palpatine?"  
"The very same."  
"Then may he rot in hell for eternity."

He teaches her to fight with a lightsaber. A Sith's weapon, or a Jedi's, elegant and wildly dangerous, feeling right in her hands in this time as it never did in her own.  
"You are surprisingly good for a beginner", he tells her, "but still you must practice to make up for the years you did not fight. En garde, Milady." And just like that, they are fighting again.  
  
They assassinate the Chancellor five days before she should have been born, in another universe. Skywalker and Kenobi are mercifully absent, distracted by Grievous and Ventress on an outer rim planet too far away to be instantly recalled.  
"Who is she?" asks Palpatine, staring at her, in her simple dark robes of rich cloth and elaborate crown of grey braids.  
"Someone who would kill for an opportunity to make your aquitance, Chancellor", replies Leia with a politician's smile.  
There is a thrill to misleading the old bastard, to seeing him realize he has been betrayed and lunge at the two of them. Tyranus - no, Yan, when did she come to think of him as Yan? - is a master of lightsaber combat, matching Sidious stroke for stroke, she is barely good enough not to die, but then, nobody said a Sith has to fight fair. Disarmed, though uninjured, she hangs back at a safe distance, focusing her will, clenching a ghostly fist around the Chancellor's throat with all her raw power and rage, lifting him up, slamming him into the wall with enough force to pulverize his bones into dust.  
Yan runs his sword through the bastards heart, then takes his head off for good measure.  
"How is that for an early birthday present, Milady?"  
She laughs, he laughs, and then, the Jedi walk in to arrest them.  
  
"Steeped in the Dark Side, you are, my old padawan", says Yoda. "Join the Sith you did. Overthrown your master and taken your own apprentice, you have. Truly a Sith master, you now are. Disappointed in you I deeply am."  
"I'm sorry, master", says Dooku, like those aren't words that are never supposed to cross a Sith's lips in earnest. "You told me I was to find and destroy the Sith master at all costs. I suppose I did get a bit carried away with the method. Now, I wish to negotiate a truce on behalf of the separatists, retire to Sereno and get married. I have been a Jedi, a Sith, a politician and a general, now I will try being an idle noble. And think of it this way - openly practicing Sith who do not plan to murder your entire order when you sleep are far better than the alternative."  
The dust miraculously manages to settle with only minimal fallout. The war is over. The negotiations are not, and she and Yan spend days at a table with the republic politicians, including the new Chancellor Bail Organa and the heavily pregnant Padme Amidala, Skywalker glued to her. And if the meetings are interminable, the mere oportunity to see her birth mother and adoptive father, alive and now much younger than she is, is worth it.  
  
Leia and Yan are married on Sereno, in an outdoor ceremony fit for minor royalty. Leia still hasn't forgiven Anakin Skywalker entirely, but his presence is inevitable with his wife and baby children in attendance and Yan does seem fond of his great-grandpadawan. She tolerates him for their sake.  
  
Leia Silvertongue Dooku lives to see her namesake be elected queen of Naboo like her mother and cause quite the scandal by marrying far below her stature.  
The groom's face in the holovids is one she still holds dear after all these years.


End file.
